Let The Music Play
by Mriana
Summary: Chakotay helps Kathryn learn to play beautiful music and soon they are playing music together.


9

**_Let the Music Play_**

**Part One**

Kathryn entered her quarters after a long day on the Bridge. She was thankful for the day to be over, then she noticed something on her table. It was a single long-stemmed pink rose, a peace rose to be exact.

She picked up the rose, smelled it, and smiled appreciatively because she knew who had left it. Then she read the card on the rose and a nice warm feeling came over her.

The card read, "Meet me in transporter room three at 1900 hours. We'll make beautiful music together- your admirer."

"Oh, Chakotay! You are such a romantic," she said as she smelled the rose again, and then realized what time it was, "Oh, it's almost 1900 now! I'd better get down there!"

Walking out of her quarters, she carried the rose with her as she journeyed down the corridor. She was completely oblivious of crew members walking past her as she continued to appreciate the rose.

"Who's the rose from?" B'Elanna greeted inquisitively.

Kathryn suddenly stopped and turned around when she heard the voice. "Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Who's the rose from?" B'Elanna asked again with a smile.

"Oh, this?" The Captain held out the rose. "The card said it was from an admirer."

"I'm sure! It's lovely!" B'Elanna grinned. "Now why do I think Chakotay left it for you?"

"You can't be so sure!" Janeway insisted with a devious smile. "It might not be, but whoever it is, I'm supposed to meet them at 1900 hours in the holodeck."

"Oh well!" B'Elanna exclaimed excitedly. "You'd better get going!"

"Yes," Janeway agreed, as she smelled the flower again. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You can tell me all about it then," B'Elanna stated enthusiastically.

Kathryn was still smiling as she shook her head. _'Something tells me that if I continue to carry this rose around, I'll be the talk of the ship, but I don't want to put it down.'_

Kathryn finally arrived at holodeck three. When the computer informed her that she could enter when ready, she did.

Once inside she looked around the room. It was a concert hall, with a grand piano and on its keys was another rose, a red one this time.

She picked it up and read the card attached to it, "We will make sweet music together tonight- your admirer."

She chuckled, "Oh Chakotay! You're such a romantic!"

"How did you know it was me?"

Suddenly realizing she was not alone she quickly spun around to face her company. When the shock wore off, she pointed the pink rose at him, while holding the red rose in the opposite hand as she spoke, "A peace rose? Really? How could I not know?"

"Made the clue too easy, huh?"

"Maybe," she replied deviously. "I didn't know you knew how to play piano."

"I don't," he replied.

"Then how are we going to make sweet music together?"

"Simple," he stated with a grin. "We'll learn."

"Yes, but how? Who's going to teach us?"

"I've arranged for lessons here on the holodeck."

"Oh Chakotay, I don't have time for any music lessons."

Chakotay put his arm around her as he guided her to sit on the piano bench, "You once told me you never learned to play an instrument and it was one of your greatest regrets. Well, here's your chance."

"You're right! I can do this!" She agreed with excitement. "I shouldn't let life get in the way of something I really want."

"That's the spirit!"

"By the way, who's our teacher?"

"A hologram," Chakotay informed her, "He came highly recommended by the doctor."

"When do I meet him or her?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Can't wait, but first there's something I want to do," she told him.

"What's that?"

"This," she replied and then she kissed him.

When their lips finally parted, Chakotay teased, "Keep this up and we won't get to meet our teacher."

"Well, I never thanked you for the roses," she replied with a smile.

"I'll have to give you roses more often if this is the response I get," he said with a smile. "So, are you ready to meet him?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she informed him. "But shouldn't I put these in a vase or something?"

"Maybe so," Chakotay replied, "computer, one vase suitable for long-stemmed roses, on the piano, three-fourths full of water."

The computer bleeped its reply and then a vase with water materialized on the piano. Once it fully materialized, Kathryn took one last sniff of her roses and then placed them in the vase.

"OK, so who is this mysterious piano teacher," Kathryn asked after she finished placing the roses in the vase.

"Remember now," Chakotay began to remind her, "The doctor said this teacher is the best."

"Then let's stop beating around the bush and meet him," Kathryn insisted.

"OK, Johann," Chakotay called. "I believe she is ready for her first lesson."

A man with a white curly powdered wig, dressed in knee length pants, white stockings and a brocade coat stepped out from behind a curtain. "Johann Sebastian Bach, at your service ma'am," He greeted her with a heavy German accent as he kissed her hand. Then he turned to address Chakotay, "Oh you are quite right! She is stunning!"

With a slight blush of embarrassment, Chakotay looked at Kathryn and smiled.

"I'm flattered," Kathryn said with a slight nod of her head. Then she looked towards Chakotay to return his smile.

"Shall we begin?" Bach politely asked as his hand gestured to the piano.

"Yes!" Kathryn said excitedly. "I'm ready when you are!"

Thus began a series of piano lessons. She and Chakotay met with Bach every day for several months and each day Chakotay brought her a rose. Each rose was a different colour and some were even hybrid multi-coloured flowers. She was not sure which ones she liked the most, but each had a sweet scent to them, which she enjoyed.

The aroma of the roses seemed to invade her senses, as she smelled each one of them. Every rose she received she smelled at least once and it was becoming a habit for her to carry a rose as she walked down the corridor to the holodeck every evening.

Her quarters were never without a rose now that she was taking music lessons. Even their scent was beginning to invade her quarters, but she did not mind. The roses even made her feel as though she were becoming an accomplished musician. They somehow made her feel special and successful. It almost made her wonder if pianist felt the same when they received a bouquet of roses at the end of a concert.

Then one evening, after several months of lessons and flowers, she entered her quarters and there was no rose waiting for her. She had become accustom to seeing a rose waiting for her at the end of the day and when there was no rose, she wondered if there was a lesson that evening.

So, she disappointedly journeyed down to the holodeck to see if Chakotay was waiting for her. When she arrived the holodeck program was running, but there was no Chakotay and no Bach. Not even an expected rose. The only thing in the holo-room was the grand piano she had been learning how to play for several months.

Her stomach sank when she did not see either man. The lack of a rose seemed to make the feelings of disappointment even worse.

Sadly, she tried to shake the feelings away, but found she could not as she sat down to peck at the keys. Slowly, and a bit uncertain, she began to play Fur Elise, only to err part way through the beginning.

"Damn!" She exclaimed when she hit the wrong key. "I'll never get that note!"

She tried again and her fingers stumbled over the keys once more. "Forget it! Who am I fooling? I have the music sitting in front of me and I still can't play the song!"

"Oh you can do it, Kathryn," she suddenly heard Chakotay say as the fragrant scent of roses pervaded the air.

She turned and saw him holding a dozen long-stemmed red roses in his hand.

Suddenly, she stood up from the piano bench and raced over to him, "Chakotay, you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to," he said with a smile. "You deserve them."

"No, I don't," she insisted. "I can't even play Fur Elise."

"Nein, but you can play other compositions," the two of them heard Bach suddenly state. They turned as he continued, "Vhy don't you try L'Adieu."

"Oh, I don't know," Kathryn replied nervously.

"If you don't try, you vill never know," he encouraged her as he ruffled through the music sheets to find the song. "Sit and try again."

She sat down at the piano again, as instructed. Then slowly the music played as she methodically ran her fingers over the keys. When she had finished, both Chakotay and Bach complimented her.

"Vunderful!" Bach exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

Chakotay smiled as he too celebrated her success, "That was wonderful. Now why don't you try my favourite, Moonlight Sonata?"

"Ah, gut choice, Herr Chakotay!"

Kathryn searched for the song, "Here it is, but I warn you…"

"Trust me Frau Kathryn," Bach coaxed her. "You can do it."

Once again she began playing the piano. The tune of 'Moonlight Sonata' seemed to flow almost effortlessly from her fingers as Chakotay gently laid the flowers on top of the piano and sat down beside her.

When she had finished Chakotay looked adorningly into her eyes as he said softly, "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you," she returned softly and then they kissed, forgetting that Bach was still in the room.

Bach smiled as he briefly observed them, and then slipped quietly out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

When their kiss started to become passionate, Kathryn pushed Chakotay away and started to address Bach, "Excuse us…"

They were both shocked to see that he was gone and they were alone in the room.

"I guess we're alone," Chakotay observed. "We could continue where we left off or play a duet."

"Why don't we play a duet?" She asked as she leaned over to get a whiff of the roses lying on the piano.

"OK, your choice," he smiled as he watched her enjoy the flowers.

"Alright, how about Red Is The Rose," she suggested with a grin as she repositioned herself on the bench.

"Sounds good to me!"

Kathryn began to search for the music but Chakotay gently grabbed her hand and said, "I think we can manage without the music. How hard can it be?"

"Alright, if you're sure?"

"We've been playing it for a while now. Why not try it without the music?" He suggested as he released her hand.

"I don't know. We've never tried it before."

"Now is as good a time as ever," he encouraged.

"Alright, but if I screw up…"

"You won't."

They began to play their duet. Their rhythm and timing were succinct with each other as though they were sharing more than just a song. As their hands caressed the ivory keys they seemed like two lovers enjoying a dance together.

"That was wonderful!" Kathryn exclaimed when they were finished.

Chakotay picked up the flowers and smiled as he reminded her, "These are for you."

She smiled as she cradled the dozen roses in her arms, "I love you, Chakotay!"

"Because of a dozen roses?"

"No, for all of this," she gestured with one hand at the piano as well as everything else in the room. "Thank you, now I have no regrets that I can think of anymore."

Then without any hesitation, she kissed him again, careful not to squeeze the roses too close to herself.

When their lips parted, Chakotay suggested, "You know, we could go back to my quarters, and finish the music lesson there, if you'd like."

"Make sweet music in your quarters?" She said with a thoughtful smile. "Sounds interesting. Let's go!"

"Anytime you're ready," Chakotay said as they stood to leave the holodeck. "Computer, end program."

The computer bleeped its reply as they exited the holodeck.


End file.
